


Just Wait

by yourefreckledjesus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Genderfluid!Marco, Other, POV Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourefreckledjesus/pseuds/yourefreckledjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco needs time. They just need Jean to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short and I'm only half sorry for that. I hope you still enjoy it.

Marco stared across the snowy courtyard thinking about everything Jean had said. He had been so forward about everything this time and Marco just didn't know how to react. Of course they liked Jean too but they still had doubts and worries about everything. No matter how many times Jean told them that he had no problem with Marco being genderfluid and asexual, they still had those doubts. Its not that they thought Jean was lying or anything like that. They knew he wouldn't do something like that. Jean had helped them so much. He never pushed them to do things they weren't comfortable with. He even told them they never had to tell anyone if they didn't want to.

 

Jean had said the same thing about if they started dating. He would never push Marco to tell anyone. He would never tell anyone until Marco was ready. That was just another reason that Marco didn't know if they could do it. They didn't want to make Jean to keep a secret relationship because he was always such an open and honest person. It just wouldn't be fair.

 

However, no matter how many worries Marco had they still wanted to be with Jean. They had never felt this strongly about someone. It wasn't even them just being so grateful to Jean for all that he's done. Marco truly liked Jean.

 

"You know, if you sit out here any longer you're gonna freeze," Jean said from behind them. Marco stayed silent and stared down at their shoes as Jean walked closer and sat next to them.

 

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously.

 

Jean chuckled and laid his head on Marco's shoulder. "You first," he said. "I'm really interested in what you could possibly need to be sorry for."

 

Marco frowned. "I walked out on you. Is that not a good reason?"

 

"No, its not a good reason," Jean replied. He let out a long sigh before continuing. "I was pushy. You might not see it as that. But I was. I got frustrated and pushy. I want to be with you Marco. I don't give a shit about what terms and conditions come with that. I like you. I like everything about you. I like every version of you. I like every part of you. I like you, Marco. Plain and simple. But I'll back off if you don't like me. Just tell me. We could try and forget about it all. I'll also back off if you do like me but want to think. Whatever you need. Whatever you want."

 

"I like you to," Marco said. They didn't really know what else they should say. He gave them a lot to think about all at once.

 

Jean stayed quiet so Marco continued. "I think... I do want to be with you. I think I'm scared though. So... I think I want to think more."

 

"I'm fine with that," Jean said with a smile. "Like I said anything you want. I won't bring it up again until you're ready."

  
"Thanks," Marco said. As Jean took their hand and their fingers entwined Marco silently hoped they wouldn't make Jean wait long. They didn't want to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this was more of a teaser/test of something bigger I would like to work on but kind of nervous to do. So if you like the idea and want to know more of the story it would be rad if you could give me some feedback so I know if I should continue.


End file.
